


The Trade

by We_Are_The_Lions13



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Lions13/pseuds/We_Are_The_Lions13
Summary: Its time for the Trade of a life time. Will Mal give the wand away? Or will Uma have different plans for what she really wants? Come and find out.





	1. The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an off the wall pairing but I am an off the wall person. I watched Descendents 2 last night and really was disappointed about the lack of Evie/Uma pairings. And if no one sees it then thats fine. But hopefully this will turn you. If not then thats okay too. Right now i plan for it to be a few shots. Maybe three or four chapters but if it doesn't get too many hits then it'll be a one shot. Either way, lets hope you all like this.

Wand in hand, so close. Inches from her fingers tips, she could have everthing. But her eyes casted behind Mal and spotted something she hadn't even thought about taking before. As slowly as she possessed, Uma averted her eyes back onto Mal's green orbs and smirked.

"You know what, I have changed my mind," she snatched her hand away, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Asked Mal. Nothing came good with an evil villains mixed decisions. "You said if we gave you the wand-"

"I know….!" Uma shouted, Mal snapping her mouth shut. "....what i said," Rolling her eyes, Uma stepped back from the confused girl. She turned to look at her crew, spotting Harry out of the corner of her eye. He knew what she REALLY wanted. His dark eyes glanced over towards Mal's group and grinned.

"What do you want Uma?"

Pulling her sword from its sheeth, Ursula's daughter pointed the tip of the blade past the Purple headed girl and right at her blue headed counterpart. "The Princess,"

Mal turned her head to look behind her, eyes wide with fear at the equally fearful look Evie gave her.

"Why?" She asked once she turned to face Uma again.

"That's my business sweetie," giggled Uma.

Mal growled "Evie is my best friend, so its my business too,"

"Okay." Uma shrugged. "Harry?"

The male gripped the back of the Kings jacket and pushed him further down the plank. Mal watched with conflicted emotions, Evie knew Ben was about to be killed she had to do something. She had to decide for Mal.

"I'll go,"

"No!"

Evie smiled at her leaders tone. Stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her back.

"Mal, i love you, but if you want Ben to live then this has to happen,"

"Evie…" the pain in her voice had The Princess's heart squeeze tightly but she smiled it off.

"Its okay, Im always here just dont forget me,"

Mal gripped her shoulders and pressed her forehead against Evie's, an intimate moment between just the two of them. "I could never Evie, you mean the world to me,"

Uma watched with a deep scowl on her face.

"Okay, break it up," Harry's accent cut through the girls moment as he pushed Ben towards Mal only to grab a hold of Evie's elbow with his hook, tugging her away. Evie went with no struggle and the moment she was next to Uma, Mal felt a sense of jealousy swirl inside her stomach.

Uma felt the emotion all the way from where she stood. Her arm slipped around Evie's waist and tugged the girl close. Evie looked into Mal's eyes one last time, smiled sadly and turned to look at her enemy. They were slightly at the same height, but with her heeled boots, Evie stood a few inches taller then Uma.

"Evie, I love you too," Mal whispered but everyone heard.

The princess's heart picked up in beat but she dared not take her eyes away from Uma's otherwise she would have walked over to Mal instantly. She needed to do this, for Ben's sake. She could take care of herself. Why in the hell was Uma's lips on her own.

Somewhere through her thoughts, Uma leaned in and kissed Evie.

Uma!" Roared Mal.

Harry stepped in front of her path, hook raised. "Ah ah ah, You have your sweet King," he spat. "Better leave while you still can," the grin on his face looked vicious. She knew how Harry could get, and she knew that right at this moment they were no match for any of them.

Taking one last look at the two, Mal felt her heart shatter before turning on her heel and leaving with her group.

Once they were gone, Uma pulled from the kiss with a slight daze.

"What was that?" Evie asked in a low husky tone.

"To be honest, it was to rile up your girlfriend," Uma responded. They still hadn't parted. Evie gripping Uma's jacket and Uma's free hand holding her waist tightly.

"I feel there's a 'But' in there somewhere,"

Uma grinned. "Just know i didn't give up the wand just for you for no reason,"


	2. The Reason

It had only been a few hours since Mal and the group left. Uma and her crew stayed behind. They had no plans on going anywhere anytime soon. Evie found herself surrounded by a few of the scoundrels, Uma in the back with Gil. Harry sat near the end of the bar to keep an eye on the princess if she decided to leave.

"I kind of can't wait to have my way with you," one of the guys in Uma's crew spoke. He was sitting particularly close to Evie and making her feel super uncomfortable. "The Evil Queens daughter? Yeah, Uma hit the jackpot with this one," he reached his right hand out to grab a hold of a strand of Evie's blue hair but the blade of a sword caught his wrist.

Evie flinched at the way he screeched out in pain as blood dripped down his arm. The sword didnt slice through but then again, the owner was being nice.

"I never one time said anyone could touch her, now did i?" Uma hissed, teeth bared. The guy scurried back and shook his head, left hand holding his wrist tightly. "Next time you touch her, i wont let you keep that hand, understood?" She asked while wiping the blood from her sword with a rag. The man just nodded frantically before running out of the building.

"Why did you pick me instead?" Questioned Evie. Uma sat next to her on a stool after replacing her sword back in its sheath. "I mean if you chose me for just yourself, doesn't that mean your crew gets nothing," Evie wanted to try one last attempt in trying to get out of this situation.

"They signed up for this knowing there was nothing in it for them. I told them if they wanted to live like dirt for the rest of their lives then go ahead but if they came and worked for me, I would make sure they were fed and clothed. And that a place was provided for them to sleep." Uma took on a much slightly softer tone for a split second. "They don't ask for much Princess, and that's what makes them all so great. They stay loyal to me and I give them the things they need,"

Evie had no words, she was slightly confused on if Uma was telling the truth or pulling her leg. Anyways, she felt like her question wasn't quite answered just yet.

"Okay, that answers the second part of my question, what about the first part?"

"Why i chose you?"

Evie nodded. Uma licked her lower lip gently a smirk in place as she looked away from the girl.

"You always chased Mal, ever since we were kids. Even when we were all friends, it was always about Mal. Mal this and Mal that," The anger was evident on the pirate girls face as she spoke. "Hell, even Harry had the hots for Mal,"

In his slumped manner on the chair he sat in, Harry tore his intense gaze from the two girls in order to escape the glare he knew Uma held towards him.

"You followed her everywhere and not one time did you look my way. All i wanted was for one moment, one," she felt the anger rise in her chest just thinking about it all. "You love her so unconditionally that I figured if i took you from her, maybe i could finally shatter all of that self confidence she has,"

"So all of this is just to get back at her?" Asked Evie.

"At first yeah,"

"And now?"

Uma looked to Evie and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I kind of wanted something for myself for once. Maybe seeing her with Ben, in a castle with people who love her infuriated me," Uma began. "Maybe all i want is for you to love me,"

That caught Evie off guard. She's never seen the girl like this, then again she's never really seen her before. Never noticed just how beautiful she really was.

"Uma," Evie said in a soft tone. The girl turned her head with a slight hum to which Evie slips a hand around her neck and holds her jaw before leaning in, lips parted, eyes slightly closed. Uma just sat there, waiting for the kiss to happen.

Harry allowed his eyes to shift up and watch as Evie captured Uma's lower lip between her own. He felt happy for his friend. She finally got what she wanted. But how long would it last, he wondered. How long before Mal came back to ruin everything like she always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im not sure if i should add a smut scene for these two or just leave it as is. If you guys have anything to say or any ideas for what you wanna see then please comment and let me know. Thank you for reading. :)


	3. No More Waiting

Her back slammed against the hard wood of the wall that created Uma's bed room. Jackets and boots were already gone, and they were both working on the tops next. Uma wanted full control over Evie, she wanted the princess to know how she was everything a leader was and could ever be.

Ultimately she wanted Evie to forget Mal. Pearly white teeth nipped along porcelain skin of Evie's neck. Her head tipped back against the wall in a dull thud as a low groan left her throat. "God…"

"Nah ah Princess, say my name,"

Evie had to force herself to pay attention. "What?"

Uma smirked up at the girl, "What is my name?"

Whimpering at the loss of the biting on her neck, Evie shouted out. "U-Uma!"

"Good girl," chuckled the young Pirate. Her hands reached up to grip both sides of the Princess's neck, wanting full and complete control over ever inch of her before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. One that left Evie even more dizzy then before.

"Bed Please…" she moaned. Without being told again, Uma tugged the taller girl over to her bed only to shove her on it, standing before her. Evie used her elbows to prop herself up and stare at the girl in a complete daze.

"What makes you think you even deserve this?" Uma questioned, arms crossed. "Hm Princess?"

"I don't deserve any of what you could offer to me. I am at fault about our past, what I deserve is total heart break," Evie spoke gently. Uma knew this was something The Evil Queen had planted deep with in Evie's head back when they were kids.

"Would you be willing to take what I give you?"

"Always," admitted Evie. Uma loved the simple answer, so much she stripped the rest of her clothing from her body and allowed herself to slip in between pale smooth long legs.

As she crawled over Evie, the princess laid back slowly.

Uma was like a cat, slinking all over the girls body.

"I have always wondered just what makes you scream," Uma's voice took on that sultry edge just as her mouth opened in a grin before sinking her teeth deep into Evie's flesh where her shoulder met her neck.

"Yes!" She hissed in pain while her nails dug into mocha tinted biceps. She then shuttered upon feeling a hot wet tongue lick the bite before traveling up the side of her neck then capturing her lips.

She could hear her pulse race as it pounded to the rythem of her heart. Quicker with each kiss and nip the Pirate gave.

"Did Mal ever treat you this way?"

The question caught Evie off guard but her defense rose and in a sassy tone she answers, "For someone who wants to forget all about Mal, she sure talks alot about her,"

Uma growled, Evie heard it loud and clear. The shorter of the two gripped a hold of Evie's tank top and ripped it in two. Giving Uma complete access to more skin, she waisted no time in marking every inch she find. Which she soon found the most sensitive spots of Evie. Her right ribcage, just below her arm. The spots right under each breast. The area just above her tiny belly button. And Uma's personal favorite; left hip.

As she traveled lower, Uma realized Evie wasn't wearing any panties. She stopped just between her legs and titled her head up at the girl. "You are naughtier then I pegged you for,"

"Its a habit," Evie panted out, eyes hooded. Uma hummed before continuing her nips and kisses down both legs.

Eventually Uma grew tired of exploring as Evie's scent grew stronger by each passing second. The pirate crawled back up the taut body and stared down at Evie's flushed face. Her eyes were parted just the slightest and her mouth inched open. To Uma she looked incredibly sexy. Her cold heart even began to pound frantically inside of her chest.

Evie's chest rose and fell in quick movements as her arms moved to rest above her head, which made her breasts perk up a little more.

"Oh Gods," Uma groaned. "You're gonna be the death of me Evie,"

The princess grinned. "I think i love it best when my name comes from your lips,"

Uma didn't say a word, instead she slipped an arm down between there bodies as she leaned in close so their lips grazed one another. Evie's breath hitched in her throat when she felt cold fingers press into her throbbing clit. Her breathing grew quicker when she felt the same fingers begin to circle slowly. Uma just watched Evie closely, their eyes never broke. Well, that was until Evie let loose small tiny cute moans. Her eyes closed to allow herself to feel what was going on.

"E~vie,"

Said girl moaned louder, her back arched slightly but not enough to move Uma from her. The Pirate could feel the ever growing wetness below, she could slip inside and Evie would never notice. She knew this because she already had a finger inside of her. She had to admit the girl was super tight.

"I need you inside Uma," Evie begged.

"Already ahead of ya darling,"

Evie opened her eyes and after what seemed like forever she focused her eyes on Uma's as her insides squeezed and sure enough she felt a single digit sitting there. "Oh,"

Uma giggled. "Yeah, 'oh'" she twisted her wrist and felt Evie tighten again. "If you want more you're gonna have to relax," she warned.

Evie nodded her head and took a deep breath before relaxing gently. Thus encouraged Uma to slip in a second finger. Evie gasped at the way it stretched her slightly. It was a new feeling to her. Something not even her own fingers could provide.

She looked up when Uma pressed her forehead against her own, brown meeting brown. "Calm down Evie, I may be evil but not enough to hurt someone I care about,"

Feeling her body slowly relax once more, Evie nodded and settled on keeping her eyes glued to Uma's.

"That's my girl, keep staring at me,"

Slowly Uma began to move which caused Evie's brows to furrow slightly. Her arms moved to wrap around Uma's shoulders. She needed something to keep her grounded. As each movement began to grow quicker, Evie's raspy moans become a new sound Uma loved.

At some point Uma twisted her wrist and hit a particular spot inside of Evie.

"Uma!" She let out in a loud raspy and breathless moan.

Take that back. Evie moaning her name was the new sound she loved.

The sounds her princess was making had Uma going mad with more so her arm quickened in movements, by this time the bed was moving with the both of them. Uma hadn't realized she was going so hard. But apparently Evie didn't mind it. Instead, her nails digging into the skin of Uma's neck encouraged it.

"Uma….oh gods, Fuck me harder!!"

Said girl growled again at the cuss word and with as much strength as she possessed she began to slam deeper into the girl below her. Her free hand gripping Evie's left thigh for support.

Uma was in complete heaven. The girl she had been secretly pining over was currently under her. Moaning and panting her name. Nails dug into her back. Blue hair sprawled out around her. Chest heaving and back arched off the bed. This girl. No…this young woman, was everything Uma ever wanted. And finally she had her.

She watched as sweat began to form on Evie's body as a droplet trailed down the side of her neck. She could feel her own bare back form some sweat. Evie's nails drug down, no doubt leaving marks behind.

Soon Evie began to tremble as her body built up. "I….I….Uma!!"

"Shh, Just let it go Evie," she coaxed, slightly breathless herself. Her arm was on fire but she dare not stop. Uma watched as Evie pulled herself up to try and kiss her but with that twist of her wrist trick and hitting the right spot once more, brown eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her arms grip Uma tighter as if to hug her close and in seconds she comes with the sexiest moan of Uma's name Uma had ever heard in her entire life.

Her arm slowed, allowing Evie to ride out her orgasm before completely stopping and slowly pulling out. To which Evie hissed from how sensitive she was.

It took five full whole minutes before Evie came to, her eyes searched for Uma. The girl was sitting next to her on the bed, waiting. "Awake now?"

"W-what happened?"

This made Uma laugh loudly. "Oh god, you crack me up Princess,"

Evie furrowed her brows but soon her memory caught up with her. Already flushed cheeks grew even more red as she looked anywhere else but at Uma.

"Glad you're back on earth," mused Uma.

"That was…."

"Intense?"

Evie nodded her head from under the arm that she had splayed over her face.

Uma pursed her lips and looked down to her hands. "Better then-"

Swollen lips silenced her with a gentle kiss. Evie cupping Uma's cheek gently before pulling away.

"Defiantly way better then her,"


	4. The Rescue?

The only reason Evie left the Isle's revolved around her mother. The woman always wanted her daughter to find a prince so she could become a Queen one day. In return for this request she had to always maintain her beauty. No matter what she did, though, her mother was never satisfied. So even the thought of coming back to the island had Evie in utter anxiety.

Waking up in a bed that wasn't her own had Evie more relaxed then she ever thought she would be. The rather silky sheets rubbed against her bare chest, something she got used to quickly. For a vicious evil pirate, Uma had wonderful taste in decor. Stretching out like a cat and feeling every inch of her body snap and pop back onto place, Evie allowed herself to relax. It wasn't until she turned her head over to get the sun from her eyes that she noticed Uma wasn't in bed with her.

"Aye, The captain awaits for her Queen,"

Evie snaps her head towards the door and spots Harry standing there in all of his pirate glory. She quickly covers herself a little more.

"Dont get your panties in a twist, Princess, I dont bat for your team," he says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"What do you need then?" Evie relaxed slightly but still held the covers to her chest.

"Did i stutter? The Captain wanted me to wake you," Harry was becoming annoyed by the second. Evie could tell so she just nodded her head.

"Ill be out in a few,"

He waved his hand in dismissal before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him.

When she emerged from Uma's room, she could see that no one was in the living room of the house. The TV was on, which showed the news but she didnt pay ant attention to it. Walking past it, she found Gil and Harry sitting at the table in the kitchen while Uma wore an apron and stood at the stove.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty," Gil said with a wide smile.

Evie smiled back and bowed her head, "Good afternoon, Sir Gil,"

The male blushed and hid his head in a comic book he probably stole. Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to polishing his hook. Evie sat next to him and rested her chin in her palm as her eyes locked onto Uma's back.

"You know it's rude to stare, Princess," Uma's voice filtered through the silent room and Evie just grinned.

"Then I guess i'll continue to be rude," the raspiness in Evie's voice sent a chill down Uma's spine.

She turned around with a plate full of bacon, eggs and a bagel. Setting it in front of Evie and saying, "Eat, I have a shift at the club in an hour,"

Before she could pull away though, Evie slipped a hand over the side of her neck and pulled the girl down for a much needed kiss. Uma responded instantly, she loved it when Evie willingly kissed her. But she couldnt get distracted, she had work and if she was late again she would have to deal with her mothers wrath. Uma pulled from those luscious lips, causing Evie to groan in disappointment.

"Shhh, I have work and my mother wants to visit with you again," Uma said after placing a finger on said lips. Evie's eyes brightened at the mention of Ursula. Over the past week, Uma's mother and her grew close. The elder woman would call upon Evie to talk with her and sometimes it worried Uma, until she could hear laughter from the two then all worries flew out the window.

She moved out of Evie's reach to finish cleaning her mess up. Evie settled on eating her brunch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime near the middle of Uma's shift, the girl took the time to admire her mother and…….girlfriend? What were they to each other?

"Hey Princes-"

"Evie!"

The unexpected voice had every head turning towards the doors of the club. Uma stood straight up, her face scrunched in a scowl upon who entered. She wont lie and say her heart didnt almost drop right out of her stomach when she saw Evie's friends. But she schooled her emotions and just allowed her scowl to deepen.

Evie's breath hitched in her throat. She could feel her hands shake. "Mal?"

 


	5. The Truth

Evie stood up from the table but stayed next to it. She didnt dare move.

"Mal, why are you here?"

"It wasn't right to leave you behind, we should have fought for you. Just like we fought for Ben," Jay was the one to speak now. He flanked the right side of Mal while Carlos stood on the left.

"Evie, come home with us," Mal held a hand out. Said girl turned her gaze from Jay to her best friend. Seeing her, really seeing her after almost two weeks of being away, it broke Evie's heart. She didnt have enough time to cry after they left because Uma kept her busy.

Oh no. Uma.

The Princess turned her gaze over towards the girl in question and saw the anger seeping from her. She wasn't sure why but she could hear the way her heart thud in her chest, as it grew quicker. Her stomach twisted in worry.

"Evie…"

Her eyes snapped over towards Mal, completely missing the smirk on her lips when she spotted Doug. Oh Doug, sweet innocent Doug. He became a very good friend to her. They dated once but she wasn't into him like she wanted to be. Bit why was he here, now. Of all places and times. Why on the Isles? Feeling her heart race and her breathing coming in quick pants. Her chest felt like it was on fire and she could feel her hands shake even more. She felt dizzy as everything grew dark and before she knew it, she was falling to the floor.

Harry being the closest to catching her body. Uma watched from behind the bar and the moment she seen Evie's eyes roll into the back of her head she knew something wasn't right.

"Evie!" Everyone shouted at once and was all about to crowd around her except Ursula intervened and stood in front of Harry and the fainted girl.

"That's enough. Everyone take a seat and relax. I have no idea what is going on but it needs to stop this instant," her mother voice came out which caused Uma to back down quickly. Mal, Jay and Carlos knew better then to back talk an evil villian, they were raised to wreak havoc but respecting their elder evils was a must. And they always respected Ursula. They sat at a near table, as did Ben and Doug, a few of their other friends sitting along as well.

"You all just caused Evie to have a panic attack, that's not what friends do. Now whatever is going on I want it fixed before Evie wakes up," the woman spoke. When no one moved she stomped her foot.

"Now!"

Mal stood and walked over to Uma.

"I want my friend back,"

The pirate girl flicked her eyes towards her enemy and instead of looking angry, she looked tired. Waving her hand in dismissal she said, "She can leave whenever she wishes. Im not keeping her here against her will,"

"What made you change your mind?" Asked Ben. Uma glanced over her shoulder at him and shrugged.

"Evie did,"

Mal narrowed her eyes. "Do you love her?"

"It doesnt concern you," Uma spat. She was getting pissed by each passing word Mal and her group spoke.

"She is my friend, my best friend. I deserve to know,"

Uma spun on her heel and got in Mal's face the best she could from behind the bar.

"You let her watch you enter a romantic relationship with a Ben, you broke her spirit and heart. You honestly think you deserve any of what you just said after doing all of that?"

Mal's eyebrows furrowed and her green eyes snapped towards Ben. Then to jay and Carlos then back to Uma.

"From what she told me, Doug became more of a friend in a matter of one year then you could ever be in ten," Uma got closer to her, "You used Evie,"

Mal clenched her teeth and reared her arm back, ready to strike till a voice stopped her.

"Stop!"

They all looked over to where Evie sat next to Harry, she was fully awake but didn't dare move yet. She still felt dizzy.

"Mal, why did you come back?"

"To save you,"

Evie smacked the table, but regret it instantly as her strength was still gone.

"I dont need saving, I chose to go with Uma. If i wanted to be saved I would have told you." Her eyes caught Green ones.

"You're not thinking right, you've been in the Isles longer then need be," Mal tried to reason.

"No Mal, I haven't. I like it here, Im adjusting again,"

"You dont belong here!!" Mal shouted in a last attempt.

"So you can decide where i belong now?" Evie sounded angry.

"No, that's not….Evie that wasn't what i meant…."

"I think you should leave," was Evie's soft response before she turned towards Harry. His face soften and he reached for her, which she leaned into him instantly.

"Evie please…"

"The Queen said to leave, I think its best if you did," Gil stood in front of Mal, Jay backing her up. But Mal didnt need it, with one last look she stormed out of the club and eventually the rest of her friends followed in suit.

"Come on Princess, lets get you in bed," Harry said gently as he stood up.

"Uma.." she whimpered. The pirate girl looked in Evie's direction and saw the pleading look. She needed to be by her girls side, but she also needed to know what they truly were before she could commit to being her protector.

"I will be there shortly Princess, let Harry tend to you for a bit,"

The response upset Evie but she didnt argue, her head pounding too much to even care. She just slumped all the way into Harry's strong arms.

Ursula looked at her daughter. "Why are you being stubborn, girl?"

"Mom, not now," her thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of her nose to fight of the headache.

"Uma, dont you cock an attitude with me." The booming voice of her mother caused her to almost back down but what she needed to know was stronger.

"Im sorry mom, but i need some air for a minute,"

Uma tore off her apron and walked out the back door. Everything was happening so fast. Was choosing Evie the right thing to do?


	6. The Right Way

Once Harry made sure Evie was fast asleep he left the room to find almost everyone had already left the club, except a few stragglers. Ursula and Gil sat at a table, talking softly when he walked up to them and draped an arm around the other male.

"The Princess is asleep," Harry's accent thick. Normally got that way when her was tired. Gil looked up at him and smiled.

"Good, Im going home. Uma left for some air, make sure you check on her soon," Ursula said in a rather board tone as she got up and headed out. Harry watched her go before speaking.

"That woman confuses me," he grumbled. Turning his head he gave a much needed kiss to Gil, the taker lovingly kissing back, before pulling away with a reluctant sigh. "Watch her for me, gotta find our captain,"

"Sure, anything for you," Gil said in a dreamy state. Harry walked away but turn his head and gave his partner a wink.

"Too cute for your own good love," was Harry's response before exiting the clun, grabbing his sword from the sword holder where every pirate has to put their swords upon entering.

Harry walked down the empty sidewalk, street lights flickering on and off. He knew where Uma was, no question about it. The only place on the Isle that their group and Mal's group hung out together before they left.

Leaving the streets through an ally way and coming onto a large dirt road, Harry trudged his way down the darkened area before coming up to an abandoned club house. Large in height and many different tubes that create slides and hiding spots protruding from the sides. It looked like a club out for children on the outside, but on the inside? A whole different ball game.

It was the only thing out there in the empty span of the field, next to it was a gazebo and all you could see in front of it was the ocean separating the Isle and Auradon.

"Of course you would be here," Harry spoke, his voice breaking a bit from not speaking and lack of sleep. Uma didnt move from her spot on the park bench …that they stole….from the park.

"Best place to come when I wanna reminisce on great memories and anger myself all at the same time," she said in a sarcastic high pitched tone before slumping back. Harry just smirked at but before dropping down next to the distraught girl. He threw an arm arou d her shoulders where she leaned into him.

"How is Evie?"

"Sleeping. Thank god," Harry rolled his eyes. "Ow!" He immediately grabbed his chest with his free hand.

"Dont be mean, she's better then the rest of those fools," Uma stated after she twisted his right nippled.

They grew silent for a moment before getting serious.

"Why did you leave? Not like you to back down from a challenge,"

Uma scoffed. "Not much of a challenge."

"Uma," Warned Harry.

"I dont know, I just…." The girl was frustrated, that much Harry knew. "Seeing them come back for Evie, like who does that when you face some strong people. They didnt look scared, they looked ready. It was the first time I seen all three of them look like that since the last time we all hung out. Jay and Carlos were always on the front end with you and Gil, ready to protect us girls but seeing them today, ready to protect Mal and those…..other kids, it kind of hurt to be honest,"

Harry just listened to her rant. Understanding how she felt because he sort of felt the same way.

"Of course Evie stood up to them for me, for us. But it just.…it didnt feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

Uma sighed gently. "I dont know how to explain it but, it felt wrong for us to be split up. Dont get me wrong, im proud of Evie for what she did. But when it comes to us or Mal and the boys, shes not strong enough. She gets so anxious and, well you saw what happened. It broke me seeing her have to stand up to Mal. I knew she didnt want to but….."

"She did it for you," Harry observed.

"She did it for herself. Thats why im so proud of her."

"Then whats the problem, besides the fainting thing. Why doesn't it feel the same?"

"You've seen the way she stands up for us around other people, shes got a vicious tongue and her words hurt you all the way to your core. She is fucking smart so she uses that. But when it comes to her friends, to the people she deeply cares about…to us? She becomes weak. And its not the Evie i fell for. So of course I dont want her doing it often,"

"So what do you want to do?"

Uma sighed, her head began to pound. She was thinking far too much.

"I have to do the right thing," she grit her teeth when she said this.

"You struggled far too much just to say that," Harry said with an impassive look.

"Shut your dirty mouth Hook," Uma growled.

The male smirked and looked away from his friend. "What will you do?"

"Talk to Mal and the boys."


End file.
